Une goutte de son sang
by Mia Malfoy's
Summary: Après la guerre final, Poudlard rouvre, ses porte, les élèves doivent recommencer leurs années afin d'obtenir leur ASPICS.  Chaque année à Poudlard est une aventure, mais celle-ci va sonnet bien différemment pour Draco et notre trio d'or. Être surnaturel, enchantement, amour, passion et pulsions attend nos chers amis dans un nouveau château bien mystérieux.
1. Chapitre 1

_Les personnages et le monde appartiennent à JK Rowling seul l'histoire m'appartient._

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Dans l'univers sorcier, tout le monde connaît les Malfoys et bien sur le fils unique Draco Malfoy. Depuis sa naissance, il a toujours été clair pour le jeune blond qu'il faisait partie de l'élite, de la plus noble et respectable des familles de sang pur. De plus, on lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il était spécial et unique. Ainsi, Draco grandit avec l'idée de supériorité du fait de ses origines et très vite il est associé principalement avec les enfants de sang pur d'ex-mangemorts comme Théodore Nott et Vincent Crabbe. Et c'est alors que nous découvrons durant les années à Poublard un jeune blond aux yeux gris métallique rempli de sévérité, d'arrogance et de mépris.

C'est donc à cause de l'admiration que Draco a envers son père qu'il fut entraîné dans le camp de Lord et prit position dans la guerre contre Harry et ses amis. À la fin de la guerre, dans un premier temps Draco et ses parents restèrent dans le manoir de la famille sans faire trop de vaque. Leur discrétion était de rigueur au moins jusqu'au procès. Harry et Hermione décidèrent de plaider en la faveur de Draco et de justifier ses actes par sa jeunesse et son endoctrinement. Ainsi il ne fut pas accabler d'une grande peine contrairement à son père Lucius.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Draco était paisiblement installé dans son canapé à lire un livre que lui avait conseillé Théodore deux jour auparavant. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la guerre était finie, elle restait encore dans les cœurs de tous. Un bruit grinçant contre la vitre de la fenêtre sortie Draco de sa lecture. C'est en levant doucement la tête qu'il aperçoit un hibou portant une lettre scellée avec le sceau de Poudlard. Le jeune homme se précipite alors vers l'animal et s'empresse de lire la lettre.

Bonjours,

Le 7 septembre de cette année, l'école de magie Poudlard va rouvrir ses portes pour accueillir comme chaque année ses élèves.

L'ensemble des professeures et le ministre de la magie ont choisi que tous les élèves qui étaient en dernière année lors de la guerre de revenir afin de finir leur apprentissage dans de bonne circonstance et de pouvoir décrocher leur examen de fin d'année.

Nous attendons donc vos réponses, en vous remerciant sincèrement, cordialement la directrice de Poudlard.

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Tout en lisant la lettre Draco se dirige vers son fauteuil, assez surpris que malgré les événements de l'an dernier, on lui permet de finir ses études, à Poudlard. Un air soucieux s'installe sur son visage, qui dit Poudlard dit Harry et ses amis…

* * *

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient sur la voie neuf trois-quart, ils s'étaient retrouvé au terrier avant de prendre le train. Le couple avait passé une grande partie de l'été ensemble chez les parents d'Hermione puis au terrier. Mais leur vacance n'était pas de tout repos puisque les deux Gryffondor ont passé l'été à se prendre la tête. Ils attendant maintenant Harry et Ginny.

\- Mione!

\- Ginny ! Dit Hermione en se retournant un sourire immense sur le visage.

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement puis ils aperçurent Harry qui peiné à tiré sa valise et l'énorme valise de Ginny. Le survivant déposa les valises sur un chariot et ils montèrent tous dans le train en direction de Poudlard. Ils se raconter anecdotes de vacances, tout en riant et manger des friandises. Après une heure de trajet, dans le compartiment de notre trio d'or un hibou apporta une lettre pour Granger. Surprise, elle prit lit la lettre sous les regards impatient de ses amis.

\- Alors, c'est de qui ? Demanda Ron.

La jeune femme les regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres,

\- Je suis préfète en chef de Gryffondor !

\- Félicitation Hermione, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, ce rôle te conviendra parfaitement. Lui dit Harry.

\- Il est vrai, mais cela va me donner beaucoup de travail en plus et je vais devoir organiser le bal de noël et les sortis à pré au lard…

Hermione commença une longue liste interminable de tache qu'elle aller devoir faire et sans oublie toutes les responsabilités que cela représenter. Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel, ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle aller très bien se débrouiller.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas, en plus tu ne seras pas seul il y toujours deux préfets en chefs. Le rassura le rouquin.

\- Oui, il me tarde bien de savoir qui ça va être ?

Deux heures plus tard le train arriva destination et tous les élèves se retrouvent dans la grande salle pour le discours de McGonagall. Une fois celui-ci terminé le repas fut servie à la grande joie de Ron.  
Durant le repas Hermione se demande qui pourrait-elle son homologue préfet.

'' Peut-être un élève de Serdaigle vu que l'an passé, c'était Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle, je voudrais juste avoir un peu de chance et ne pas tomber sur un Serpentard, par pitié pas un petit con de serpentard…''

\- Hermione !

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Demande Harry

\- De quoi ? Demande la jeune fille qui n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation.

\- Susan Bones aurait choisi de ne pas revenir à Poudlard...

\- Beaucoup prétendent qu'elle s'est fait attaquer durant les vacances et qu'elle ne plus remettre les pieds au château. Continua Ron

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu Seamus en parlé dans le train, ses parents auraient été attaqués par des sorciers pour être ensuite livrés à des vampires...

Personne nu le temps de reprendre la discutions avec la jeune femme qu'un silence s'installa lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement aiguë, Hermione se pencha en avant pour voir qu'est-ce qui se passait. C'est alors que Draco Malfoy entre dans la pièce suivit de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Derrière le passage des trois Serpentards des chuchotements prirent la place du silence. Comment ces trois mangemorts pouvaient être accepté dans ce château beaucoup d'élèves leur lançaient des regards noir, mais le regard de la majorité des jeunes élèves, on pouvait lire de la peur.

Draco toujours en tête du trio, affiche un petit sourire en coin, le fait de pouvoir incarner la peur et la panique aux yeux des élèves ne lui déplais point. Les discutions reprirent petit à petit après que les trois Serpentards se sont assis à leur table près de Pancy et Astoria.

Le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur à la table des Gryffondors avec un Ron qui pour le plaisir de ses amis raconte comment lui et Harry se sont retrouver coincer dans les cuisines d'un hôtel.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger.

Surprise Hermione se retourne.

\- Bonjour Professeur. Répondit-elle.

\- Pouvais me suivre mademoiselle ? Demande Mcgonagall

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Hermione fit au sourire à ses amis et suivi sa professeur.

\- Il se passe quelque chose madame ? Interrogea Hermione

\- Rien de grave, ne vous inquiété pas, je vais vous présentez votre homologue préfet en chef.

Hermione était ravie de cette nouvelle, elle aller passer pas mal de temps avec cette personne et espéré donc tomber sur quelqu'un de sympathique. Elles se retrouvèrent devant un tableau de Dumbledore.

\- Voici votre salle commune, votre homologue ne va pas tarder à arrivé.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant, mais son sourire disparu rapidement lorsqu'elle vit qui était son homologue. Malfoy se trouver devant les deux femmes, il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'Hermione.

\- Vous voilà, très bien alors le mot de passe est ERIGO.

Le tableau s'ouvrit est la professeur laissa ses deux élèves entrer, la première pièce était une salle commune en forme de L comprenant un petit bar cuisine à l'entrée ouverte sur une cheminée en brique beige et crise en face un canapé et de chaque côté de celui-ci des fauteuils et derrière un escalier en colimaçon. Et dans le mur du fonds deux grands commodes remplis de livres.

La salle commune était vraiment magnifique, j'aurais quand même préféré la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy. Se dit la Brune.

\- En haut de l'escalier se trouvent deux chambres à vos couleurs et une grande salle de bains.

\- Une seule salle de bains ? Interroge Malfoy

\- Oui, elle est aussi à partager.

\- Qu'elle joie. Dit-il ironiquement.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais n'en est pas plus heureuse que le Serpentard.

\- Je vais vous laisser, vos affaires sont déjà dans vos chambre. Une dernière chose en temps que préfet en chef, vous êtes chargé de faire des rondes de 20h30 à 22h le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi, vous attaquez ce soir.

Hermione regarde son professeur, mais pourquoi elle était tombée sur Malfoy, le plus insupportable des Serpentard. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus le choix, il était 19h30 passé, la jeune fille avait donc un peu de temps pour ranger ses affaires correctement dans sa chambre. Ne prétends aucune attention au Blond, elle monte directement découvrir sa chambre. Sur le palier du haut se tenaient trois portes une à droit et l'autre à gauche face à face, portant chacune soit le blason de Serpentard, soit celui de Gryffondor, la troisième porte devait être la salle de bains. Hermione ouvrit la porte avec le blason rouge et or et se retrouve dans une chambre chaleureuse. Un lit à baldaquin rouge et or se trouver au centre de la pièce, à gauche de se lit il y a un bureau et une commode, à droite du lit une petite table basse avec deux petits fauteuils bordeaux et contre le mur une porte. Derrière cette porte se trouver un dressing beaucoup trop grand pour le peu de vêtements qu'Hermione avait emporté.

Hermione avait terminé de ranger ses affaires et lisait tranquillement un livre dans sa chambre, elle jette un rapide coup d'Œil sur sa montre, c'était déjà l'heure de sa ronde. Il se leva souffla un bout.

\- Une heure trente avec Malfoy , ce n'est pas si terrible que cela, j'ai connu pire. Ce rassura t-elle.

La jeune femme descend dans la salle commune.

\- Pile à l'heure, j'aurais était étonné que miss perfection soit en retard en même temps.

\- Je me passe bien de tes commentaires Malfoy. Rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On s'énerve vite à ce que je vois. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne préféra pas relever . Et ils commencèrent leur ronde dans le silence. 20 minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que personne ne prononce un mot, et Malfoy trouver cela à mourir d'ennui. Un bruit se fit alors entendre, deux élèves se trouver dans les couloirs baguette à la main.

\- Que faites vous hors de vos chambres ? C'est le premier jour de cours se serais bête de prendre déjà une retenue, non ? Demande Hermione.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et regardent ensuite Malfoy les yeux grands ouverts et plein de peur.

\- Filer dans vos dortoirs en vitesse, et la prochaine fois, on ne sera peut-être pas aussi gentils. Dit-la Gryffondor.

Draco regardé les enfants d'une air sévère, l'habitude des deux préfets ont du bien faire passer l'envie de recommencer leur petite escapade. Les deux enfants ne se font pas prier et sans dire un mot partent dans leurs chambres. Draco se tourne regarde Hermione.

\- ça te plaît de donner des ordres Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme la un peut ! Dit-elle énerver.

Vu la réaction de la jeune fille, un petit sourire vainqueur naquit sur le visage du serpentard. Leur ronde était à présent terminée et ils approchaient de leur salle commune.

\- Sur tous les élèves présents dans cette école, il fallait que je tombe sur la sang de bourbe la moins amusante de tout Poudlard.

La brune se retourne brusquement vers Malfoy qui traîner des pieds.

\- Ne me parle pas ainsi Malfoy! Tu ne m'es pas le moins du monde supérieure, remballe tes grands air si non…

\- Si non quoi Granger ? Coupa le blond.  
Tu crois me faire peur avec t'es menaces stupides et t'es pleurnicheries d'enfant. Tu es  
Pathétique. Cracha le blond.

\- Ferme là ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con de Serpentard, dépourvue d'humanité et de cœur !

Draco se tend comment oser t-elle lui parlé ainsi, ses pupilles s'agrandissent, les vaines autour de ses yeux deviennent noir son souffle s'accélérer.

\- Sous t'ai grand air arrogant, tu restes qu'un enfant paranoïaque, remplie de peur et de haine. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malfoy. Continua la Griffondor folle de colère.

S'en était trop, une rage envahi le jeune homme, il ne pouvait plus résister.

Draco dans une rapidité impressionnante attrape le bras d'Hermione , sortie ses crocs, posa une main sur l'oreille de la jeune fille la poussant à pencher la tête et mordis le bas de son coup. Le sang sorti en abondance, mais Draco n'arrive plus à se contrôler et il en boit de grandes gorgés, Hermione se débattait, mais rien à faire, il a beaucoup trop de force pour elle.

\- Ma… Malfoy, Arrête… Souffla-t-elle avec ses dernières force

Mais il n'y avait rien n'a faire le blond resserre un peu plus sa mâchoire sur la chaire la jeune fille. Elle perdit c'est dernier force et ferma les yeux ce n'est que quelque seconde plus tard que Malfoy sortis ses crocs plein de sang de la chaire rougissante d'Hermione. Les pupilles de ses yeux reprirent une taille normale tandis qu'il s'essuya le visage laissant tomber au sol le corps de la jeune femme sans aucune trace de vie.

\- Qu'elle conne… Murmure-t-il.

* * *

 **Voilà pour mon premier chapitre de ma toute première Fanfiction, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Et si vous avez des conseils, je vous attends avec plaisir ^^**

 **On se retrouve pour le second Chapitre rapidement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, voici mon deuxième chapitre, je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Une heure était passée et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, d'habitude les victimes que Draco faisait ne prenaient pas autant de temps à se reveiller, il est vrai qu'il y avait était un peu fort, peut être trop… Et s'il l'avait tué. Ce n'est pas que Granger allé lui manquer loin de là, mais elle était beaucoup trop connue pour que son meurtre passe incognito. Et vu sa réputation, tuée une héroïne de guerre ne l'aidera pas et surtout ne jouera pas en sa faveur pour son jugement…

\- Aller Granger, réveille-toi, je t'ai connu plus tenace.

Mais c'est le silence total, bon normalement son cœur devrait battre de nouveau la, le jeune homme s'avance et chercha le pou de la jeune femme sur son poigne. Rien, il voulut le prendre sur sa gorge, mais le sang étalé sur celle-ci n'est pas pratique…

\- Putain, il fallait que tu crèves sang de bourbe, je t'ai connu casse pieds mais pas a ce point !

Il se lève et part vers la cuisine sortie un vers et une bouteille de Whisky pur. Un verre d'alcool me permettra peut-être de trouver une solution se dit-il. Draco reste d'un calme impressionnant malgré la situation.  
Bon, il était pas encore parfaitement contrôlable, mais il avait bien retenu les conseils du vampire qui l'avait transformé. Boire du sang lui permet de survivre, si il prend plus de la moitié du sang d'une personne celle ci n'avait aucune chance de sans sortir et aller donc mourir. Voilà ou il en était, alors soit-il se débarrassé du corps soit il faisait de sa victime un vampire.

La solution était claire Draco devait transformer Hermione en vampire s'il voulait la gardé en vie, mais cela signifie qu'il devra lui expliquer la vie de vampire et tout ce qui en suit et la chose la plus importante si l'un deux était tué alors l'autre allé mourir aussi.

\- Bon, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix Granger.

Il s'approche du corps de la jeune fille morte, s'ouvre son propre bras et fit couler les goûtes de son sang dans la bouche d'Hermione. Lorsque elle en avait avalé assez, Malfoy se lève et pris de quoi se faire un petit bandage discret afin de ne pas éveiller de la curiosité chez les autres élèves. Il ne reste plus cas attendre.

\- AAH !

Un cri de douleur fendit le silence de plomb qui s'était installé dans la salle commune des préfets.

\- Ferme la Granger… Grogna Malfoy assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire.

\- Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, pourquoi suis-je couverte de sang ? mon sang !

Hermione était assise sur le sol, une main sur sa nuque qui lui faisait mal, c'est alors qu'elle se rappelle de tout. Elle leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

\- Votre un vampire?

Drago affiche un petit sourire en coin tout en lisant son livre.

\- Bravo Granger, dit-il avec mépris et ironie.

Hermione se lève furieuse, elle prit le livre de Draco de ses mains.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tiré comme ça, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait sombre connard, dépourvue d'humanité ! Cracha-t-elle.

Drago soupire.

\- Tu as entendu Malfoy ? Dit-elle en pointant sa bague sur le blond et le fusillant du regard.

En une fraction de seconde Draco se trouver derrière la Gryffondor, et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Ne me menace plus jamais Granger. Avait-il articulé.

Elle se retourne précipitamment.

\- Stupéfix ! Lança Hermione

Draco l'évita et roula ses yeux au ciel.

\- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

Draco plaque Hermione contre le mur en la tenant par la gorge d'une main, de son autre main, il prit tranquillement la bague de la jeune fille.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et écouter, j'ai deux trois choses à te dire.

\- Mal..Malfoy… Peut.. plus… resp..respirer…

Draco dessert doucement sa main et laisse Hermione glisser au sol, il l'a regardé avec son air de supériorité fortement insupportable pour la jeune fille qui se relèvent péniblement.

\- Alors pour commencer, c'est toi qui m'a pousser à faire ça, deuxièmement j'aurais mille fois préféré te laisser mourir en te vidant de ton sang et troisièmement se sera à toi de nettoyer ton sang impur qui se trouve sur le sol.

\- Il ne t'a pas déplus mon sang quand tu as planter t'es crocs d'animal dans mon cou. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Erreur de dérapage. Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, le visage rempli de dégoût.  
Venons en au fait, tu ne dois dire à personne ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, et tu ne dois pas révéler notre nature. Bien compris miss je sais tout, à personne, weasmoche et saint Potter ne doivent rien savoir. Insiste t-il.

Hermione s'était arrêté au ''nôtre nature'' commença notre ?

''Malfoy venait littéralement de m'attaquer et de se nourrir de mon sang, j'ai du mal comprendre'' se dit-elle.

\- Commença notre nature ?

\- Pas si perspicace que ça Granger, vu le sang sur le sol et dans mon corps, tu crois réellement que tu aurais survécu ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand et elle regarde autour d'elle, puis c'est sur ses mains que ses yeux se posèrent, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour survivre, il avait raison. Et elle savait pertinemment que le seul moyen qu'elle se tienne encore debout était qu'elle soit elle-même devenue un vampire.

\- Bienvenue parmi les vampires miss-je-sais-tout. Draco affiche un petit sourire tout en se servant un autre verre de Whisky.

Hermione était terrorisée, elle s'assoit un instinct et ne dit plus un mot.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi. Elle le regarde, ses yeux remplient de larmes.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant ce que tu as lu dans les livres ne te suffira jamais, et je sais beaucoup plus de choses que toi sur ce sujet.

\- Je préfère me débrouiller seul que de t'être redevable. Dit-elle en se levant, elle monte directement dans sa chambre.

La jeune Hermione avait besoin de temps, pour se remettre de tous cela. Elle était totalement perdue, enroulée dans sa couverture, pendant de longues minutes, des larmes coulé sur ses joues.  
Puis elle se résolut de prendre la situation comme elle était. Elle était un vampire, à ce qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'elle a lu, les vampires on certain sens décupler comme la rapidité, l'ouï, et la force.  
Mais ils sont éternels, immortels... Elle était immortelle, elle prit un mouchoir et sèche ses larmes et au bout d'un moment s'endormit de fatigue.

Quant à Draco, il finit son verre et monte également dans sa chambre. La transformation d'Hermione ne lui faisait absolument rien, le seul souci et qu'un vampire incontrôlable dans l'école allé être compliqué à gérer. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, elle n'avait cas pas l'énervé après tout si elle était resté à sa place rien de tout cela ne serais passé.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se lève et se prépare, elle ne devait pas être en retard pour sa première journée de cours. Vêtu de son uniforme de Gryffondor la rouge et or descendit dans la salle commune. Draco devait déjà être partir, au moment de sortir, elle trouve sur le bar un petit mot accompagné d'une fiole. Sur le billet était inscrit ''Bon appétit'', elle prit la fiole dans sa main et la pencha de gauche à droit afin de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Un liquide rouge assez épais remplissait la fiole, Hermione comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de sang. Elle décida de ne pas le prendre, il était hors de question qu'elle devienne un de ces monstres. Elle prit la fiole dans sa poche et partie rejoindre, c'est ami pour aller déjeuner.

Hermione franchis l'entrée de la grande salle, salue ses amis, embrasse Ron avant de s'asseoir entre lui et Neville.

\- Alors comment est ton dortoir de préfète ? Demande Ron, en même temps de se faire des tartines de confiture.

\- Superbe, il y a une petite salle commune et un étage avec les chambres et la salle de bains. C'est vraiment impeccable et se serais parfait si je ne devais pas tout partager avec Malfoy. Soupire-t-elle.

\- Pfft… Quoi ? Ron avait littéralement recraché tous son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de prendre.

Harry qui parle avec Ginny et Seamus, se retourne lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle .

\- Malfoy est le second préfet en chef ? C'est une blague ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non, je vais devoir le supporter toute l'année. Mais ça va si je me débrouille bien, je pense que je ne serais même pas obligé de le croisé tous les jours. Répondit la brune en souriant à Ron, pour le rassurer.

Son sourire ne devait pas être extrêmement convainquant, car elle ni croyais elle-même pas du tout en vu des événement d'hier soir. Mais elle ne voulut ne pas inquiéter ses amis et ne dit rien. De plus, Ron n'avait toujours pas digéré rien que le fait que Draco soit l'homologue d'Hermione et tiré une tête à faire peur.

\- Il a intérêt à resté correcte avec toi sinon on va se charger de son cas. Grogna Harry

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mcgonagall a accepté de faire de se sale mangemorts notre préfets en chef.

Ginny était rarement autant d'accord avec son frère que cette fois-là. Ils changèrent rapidement de discussion, le sujet Malfoy énervé beaucoup trop d'entre eux et continuent leur déjeuné, pour aller ensuite à leur premier cours de la journée.

À la table des Serpentard, Draco discuté avec Astoria et Pansy en attendant son ami Théodore. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la conversation ennuyante des deux filles mais bon. Après 5 bonnes minutes Théodore se fit enfin voir, il salue le reste de la table et vient s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

\- Alors qui est ton Homologue, une jolie fille, j'espère ? Demande Théo au Blond.

\- Granger. Il ne fit aucune autre remarque rien que le nom de la personne faisait passer le message à Théodore. Qui compris vite que Draco n'était pas ravi du tout de son homologue.

\- Ah géniale… Ton année va bien être ennuyante mon pauvre.

\- Ça va être compliqué… Surtout qu'il se peut que j'ai fait une légère erreur hier soir.

Théo se dit que si Draco avoue avoir fait une erreur, il avait dû faire une grosse connerie oui.

\- Qu'elle genre d'erreur ?

Draco attendit que les gens près de leur table partent pour être seul avec Théo.

\- J'ai fait de Granger un vampire.

\- Pardon ? Mais tu es malade ! S'étouffa Théodore.

\- Elle m'a poussé à bout et je n'ai pas pue me contrôler, et même si voir Granger se vider de son sang est une idées alléchante, je ne pouvais pas, on aurait était directement envoyé à azkaban.

\- Bon, tu lui à tous expliquer, parce que je ne veux pas d'une vampire incontrôlable dans l'école, la c'est sur et certain que se feras repéré.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit et ne le ferais pas, je ne supporte pas cette fille, elle est grande et se débrouillera toute seule ! Grognât le blond.

\- C'est toi qui a fait cette erreur à toi de la réparer Draco puis tu sais très bien que seul elle n'arrivera jamais à se contrôler.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Oh que si ! Et c'est même le mien maintenant.

\- On verra sa plus tard.

Draco se lève et partie pour sa première heure de cours. Théo soupire et suit ensuite son ami jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant les vacances d'été, la famille Malfoy était plus que mal vu par un grand nombre de sorciers, et elle n'était pas réellement en sécurité. Narcissa qui ne pense qu'à la protection de son fils Draco, utilisa la puissance d'êtres différents, assoiffé de sang, partiellement humain qui la plupart du temps succombent à leur pulsion bestiale et massacrante dépourvue de toute Humanité. Les Vampires, Narcissa leur avait fait appel afin de faire un échange. Drago devenait l'un d'entre eux, immortel et invulnérable et elle leur livrerait une sorcière qui avaient emprisonné et torturé les vampires des années auparavant. Seulement Narcissa n'était pas la seule à vouloir protégé son enfant, le père de Théodore voulue que son fils devienne lui aussi un vampire, mais il n'avait rien à leur proposer en échange. Une fois que Draco fut transformé, il devait transformer Théodore. C'est ainsi que Draco et Théodore se retrouvent unis par un lien, si l'un des deux venait à mourir l'autre perdrais aussi la vie.

La première heure était terminée pour le bonheur de Ron qui n'en pouvait plus d'écouter le professeur Slughorn mais au grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Les cours de Slughorn la fasciné et la frustrée un peu en même temps, car Harry était extrêmement bon élève en ce début d'année.

\- Ce professeur est complètement fou !

\- Mais pas du tout, Ron.

\- Il nous a quand même donner déjà deux devoir...

\- Nous mettre deux devoir à rendre pour dans seulement 2 jours est normale, nous sommes en dernières années et ce n'est pas en étant aussi peut assidu que tu abstiendras tes ASPICS.

Hermione était dos à Harry et Ron, ce dernier en profita pour faire une parfaite imitation de la brune lorsqu'elle le reprit, il l'aime énormément mais ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois.

Ce geste fait rire Harry qui se retient immédiatement lorsque que leur amie se retourne vers eux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons retournés vers elle un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Pas le moins du monde! Répondit le survivant toujours avec son sourire.

Les trois amis suivent le reste de la classe jusqu'au prochain cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards.  
Au début du cours personne ne parlez et tout le monde étaient concentré, mais très vite Ron et d'autres élèves commencèrent à décrocher et à papillonner. Hermione, elle écouter attentivement son professeur et prenait de manière très appliquée des notes la tête penchée sur sa feuille. En relevant la tête vers son professeur, la jeune femme se trouve désorientée, elle secoue rapidement ça tête de gauche à droite afin de faire passer sa gène, mais lorsque qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle voit tout trouble et avait atrocement mal à la tête. Son mal ne resta que quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle reprit entièrement ses esprits, elle se recentre sur le cours.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu, son regard croisa alors celui de Draco , qui l'a fixer.  
Ce sentant gêné, la Gryffondor tourne la tête et reprit le cours. Draco avait bien vu qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, il comprit vite qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie de la fiole qu'il lui avait donnée.

\- Qu'elle idiote. Se dit-il à lui-même, en espérant qu'elle n'aller pas faire une tuerie dans leur salle de classe.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le même mal de tête envahit Hermione, mais cette fois, elle ne voyait quasiment plus rien. Elle mit sa tête entre ses deux mains afin de reprendre ses esprits. Mais Ron et Harry remarquent très vite qu'elle n'aller pas bien du tout, et lui demande se quoi se passe. De l'autre côté de la pièce Théo donna un coup de coude à Draco.

\- Elle ne s'est pas nourrie ? Murmure-t-il inquiet.

\- Je lui ai laissé une fiole, elle n'avait plus cas se servir, je n'y peux rien si elle est stupide.

\- Hermione ça ne va pas ? Demande Harry inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et puis hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Monsieur, je crois que Hermione ne se sent pas bien, il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dit Ron à son professeur.

Théo se tourne vers Draco, il savait tous deux que si Hermione allé à l'infirmerie madame Pomfresh ne métré pas longtemps à découvrir la nouvelle nature de la brune. Draco se lève d'un coup.

\- En temps que Préfet en chef, je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie.

Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

\- Très bien Mr Malfoy, faites vite elle n'a vraiment pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

Ron et Harry aide Hermione à se lever et la conduit vers Malfoy, les deux Gryffondor regardé Malfoyle plus méchamment possible.

\- Si tu lui fais quoique se soit tu vas le payer Malfoy. Murmure Harry sous le regard approbateur de son ami.

Celui ci ne répondit même pas. Harry retourne à sa place et se demande bien pourquoi Malfoy s'était ainsi porté volontaire. Il trouve ça louche.

Draco sortit Hermione de la salle et en une fraction de seconde l'amène dans leur salle commune. Il alla là ou il avait déposé la fiole, mais ne trouva rien.

\- Granger où est la fiole ?

Aucune réponse, il se retourne alors, et vit la rouge et or inconsciente sur le canapé.

\- Oh non Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à la belle au bois dormant…

* * *

 **C'est la fin de mon second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.**  
 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 très vite, si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas !**  
 **Bisous**


End file.
